New Orleans Zephyrs
The New Orleans Zephyrs are a minor league baseball team based in Metairie, Louisiana, a suburb of New Orleans. The Zephyrs play in the Pacific Coast League and are the Triple-A affiliate of the Miami Marlins since 2009. They were the Triple-A team in the Mets Minor League System from 2007-2008. They replaced the Norfolk Tides. They were replaced by the Buffalo Bisons who became the new Triple-A team for the New York Mets in 09. The team played at Zephyr Field. In the first year as a Met affiliate in 07 they won the Division and Conference but lost in the finals. All-Time Managers (Mets Era) *Ken Oberkfell (2007-2008) *Marty Scott (2008) All-Time Coaches (Mets Era) *Mark Brewer (2007) *Jack Voigt (2007-2008) *Rick Waits (2008) *Dan Warthen (2008) Year-by-year records (Mets Era) |Year|Affiliation|League|Division|Rank|W|L|Avg|Manager|Playoffs | 2007 || Mets || Pacific Coast League || South || 1st || 75 || 69 || .521 || Ken Oberkfell || Won Division/Conference,Lost in Finals | 2008 || Mets || Pacific Coast League || South || 3rd || 66 || 75 || .468 || Ken Oberkfell,Marty Scott || Did Not Qualify Uniforms (Mets Era) Since 2007 the uniforms have remained the same. The home uniform is white with Zephyrs inscribed in green and the number in is in green on the left. The road uniform is in grey with New Orleans inscribed in green. The number is in the same way for the home uniform. On the left sleeve is the logo of the team. 2 alternate uniforms such as a blue and a green. The blue has New Orleans on it. There is no number on it except on the back and on the left has the trademark of the company that creates the uniform. The green uniform has Zephyrs inscribe on it in blue. The number is on the left in blue. The sleeves are in blue. There are no patches on the sleeves. The caps are two toned with black on top and green on the bottom with the logo of the team on it. Another two toned cap is with green on top and blue on bottom. The helmets are in green with the team logo on it. Medium oberkfell article.jpg|The home uniform. neworleansroad.jpg|The road uniform. DSC05980.jpg|The blue alternate uniform. medium_TacSvyi9.jpg|The green alternate uniform. 64-03559-Y.jpg|One of the 2 toned caps with green on top,blue on bottom. The trademark is on the left and the logo on top. 51xa2CwntsL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The helmet. Mascots Boudreaux D. Nutria Boudreaux D. Nutria is the official mascot of the Zephyrs. He has been the main mascot since 1993. He has a wife who is the other mascot of the ball club named Clotile Picou. He is married to Clotile since 1998. They have six children Beauregard, Cherie, Claudette, Jean-Pierre, Noelle and Thibodaux. Clotile Picou Clotile Picou is one of the main mascots of the Zephyrs. She has been around since 1993. She is the wife of Boudreaux. They married in 1998. They have six children Beauregard, Cherie, Claudette, Jean-Pierre, Noelle and Thibodaux. PICT0056.jpg|Boudreaux D. Nutria (right) and Clotile Picou (left) Category:Minors